A Solo flying solo
by sithhannahace
Summary: 14 years ago, Han and Leia's fourth and youngest child, Hannah, was taken from them by Sith. To this day they haven't found her. But an interesting turn of events might just solve the mystery as to where their daughter went, and who a girl who pops up in their lives really is. Can they help this girl who is in desperate need of their help? Or will things turn sour for the Solos?


Staring down at the bundle in front of her, Leia smiled. She held her newest and youngest child, a beautiful baby girl, who was now exactly a day old. She had already planned what to name her: Hannah, after her father. Han would like that. After all, a man deserved some pride in the names of his children. The two of them had planned the names of their three older children together. But this time, she had named this child on her own. Hannah. The name suited her. The tiny bundle seemed to fit the name. And Leia knew that she would live up to her fathers name.

Just like her father, Leia knew she would grow up to be an honorable and trustworthy person. However, Leia wanted Hannah to grow up to be a little more of a lady than her other daughter, Jaina. Jaina was a little TOO much like her father, and her mannerisms were showing all the time the two spent together.

A medical droid came in, and injected her with something silently. Leia looked over at the droid. "What was that for?" she asked, curiously. Literally, not more that five minutes ago, the same droid had given her another injection.

"Nothing." it replied flatly. Leia shuddered. Something was wrong here. She had always demanded answers, and this droid knew it well by now. But it had just said "Nothing." Something was wrong and she could feel it.

Just then, a man came into the room in a Jedi robe. Leia looked up, starting to feel groggy. The man took off the hood that had been covering his face, revealing that It was no Jedi. To her horror, a sith stood in front of her. Leia tried to scream, but she realized the injection was taking control of her and making her fall asleep. She used what strength she could to try to escape, but it was no use.

The man walked over briskly, and took the baby girl from her, despite Leias silent protests. As her eyes shut against her will, she saw the man shoot the droid he had reprogrammed, and walk out, holding her child. She used the force to scream out to her twin brother, Luke, but something told her it was too late. Her child was gone, taken by a Sith.

Leia sat up in bed screaming. She had had another flashback during a dream of the day her youngest child was taken from her arms. Han was up in seconds, holding the distraught woman in his strong arms. There was comfort there. A comfort she knew as her husband. He too had been torn apart by the kidnaping of their daughter. The man who knew how to hide his emotions so well had cried publicly without shame. No one could blame a man who had just lost his youngest child to the sith for crying.

But it was bittersweet. Han knew the sith could have easily killed his wife. But he had spared her. She had only been given a drug that caused her to remain unconscious for several days. A search for the sith and the child had begun immediately. But after months of searching, with no luck, all hope had been lost. Now, 14 years later, The solo family was still haunted with the fact that they would never see that little girl grow up. Han would never get to walk her down the aisle. They would never hold her children and be proud grandparents to her children. Some would say to be happy that you have 3 other children: Jaina, Jacen, and Anakin. But the fact that at one time they had 4 children, not 3, haunted them. Like a storm cloud waiting to let its rain fall to a parched earth, it loomed overhead. It taunted them, as if saying, "I can take your offspring anytime I want. I already took one. Be cautious of the others."

And they were. they never let anything happen to their beloved remaining children. They protected them more that they should have sometimes. But only because they loved them and were afraid of having them taken also. Some called them paranoid. And maybe they were. But all Han knew was that right now. he had to comfort his wife, who was still, even 14 years later, grieving the loss of her beloved child, who would be turning 15 in a month, would she still be alive.

Han had learned that simply remaining silent, holding his wife close, and simply stroking her hair, usually lulled her back to sleep. This worked again, and he soon heard Leias soft, rhythmic breathing. Han still held her close, needing the contact to help calm his nerves. When she had these nightmares, so many memories came flooding back. All the plans they had made. The nursery they had been building. Well, that HE had been building, and that she had been buying items for. He remembered he had refused to hire a builder. They had known that this would be their last child. It had been unplanned, but when they had found out, they had been delighted. Their two oldest, twins, Jaina and Jacen, had been 8 at the time. And their youngest then, Anakin, named after Leia's father, had been 3 then.

All three had been delighted to learn that they would have a younger sibling; especially Anakin, who was growing tired to being the youngest. The hurt on their innocent little faces had torn Han in half when he had had to tell them that their little sister was taken by a Sith, and probably would never be back. They had all held out hope, but after a year, gave up that hope. But still, somewhere back in the back of Hans mind and heart, he still had hope that one day he would find his daughter, and bring her back to the family as if nothing had ever separated them.

He slowly closed his eyes, letting sleep cover him like a blanket, with this thought on his mind. One day. He had to find his daughter. He had to find Hannah.

Ace Steele sighed heavily as she looked in the mirror. The fresh cut on her cheek was the most obvious thing in the galaxy. And the purple and black that was forming around her left eye wasn't helping any. The bruising from her last beating had just healed, and now more fresh bruises were forming.

Ace sat on the counter and hugged her knees. She couldn't wait until her uncle got here. He would chew out his brother, Aces father, for beating her yet again. Her uncle, James, was the only person in the world who cared about her well being. He had been her advocate when she needed him. And, he was the only one who knew her hidden past.

Although the 14 year old belonged to the Sith, they had decided that a family would serve the girl best in the long run. Having stuck her with the first pro-sith family they found, the SIth had left her there at the age of 3. Her adoptive father hated having her around. He never got her the necessary things she needed, and never sent her to school.

Ace was a smart girl. In fact, she was smarter than most her age, and even some older than her. But all of her knowledge she gained from reading and experience. Her uncle had taught her to read as soon as she had gotten stuck there. Within a month, she was reading the daily news. Everyone seemed to be delighted in this girl who had suddenly appeared in the Steele family, as she was very smart.

To get experience in the real world, Ace had been taken on trips, taught how to do anything and everything. But the traits she was most known for, lying, stealing, cheating, and fighting, she had taught herself, Ace was an expert liar, and just as good a pickpocket. She could hotwire a cargo ship by the time she was 8, and was fighting constantly. But she was proud of it. She was tough; tougher than anyone else. Her uncle said she got it from her birth parents. But Ace didn't know about them.

She had been asking her uncle for years to tell her about her real family, that one day she might find them. But he had said that one day, when she was older, he would tell her. Not yet though. This frustrated Ace to no end, but she took it with a grain of salt now days, as she had too much to worry about.

Picking up her brush, Ace quickly untangled her long, reddish brown hair. Her uncle was bringing over her aunt also, Jane, and her aunt always fussed when Ace didn't look "Proper, like a young lady." Knowing Aunt Jane would freak out when she saw Aces injuries, Ace applied a little makeup to try and hide it. It worked a little, making it less noticeable.

Ace hated makeup though, and knew that by noon she would have washed it off. She was the type of girl that guys fell for when she looked her worst, and they died for when she looked her best. Her aunt always raved to her friends about her niece, and how "Beautiful a girl she is." Ace had to agree somewhat. She had always been complimented on her looks from the beginning. Her changing eye and hair color made her irresistible, according to some guys she hung out with. The people she hung out with weren't the best, and in fact, were the worst she could have chosen to be friends with.

That was Aces favorite feature about herself. She loved how her eyes changed colors randomly, and the same with her hair. At times, her eyes would be green, then blue, and even odd colors like red and purple. Some called her a demon for it, but she knew she wasn't. She was just talented. And when her hair changed color, she loved it. It wouldn't grow one color, then another, like some peoples. Hers would just change. One minute it would be brown, the next, redder than flames. She wondered if her birth mother had these attributes. Or even her father.

A knock on the front door bought Ace out of her thoughts. Ace unlocked the door to her bathroom and rushed out of her room and to the front door. Flinging it open, expecting to see her uncle and aunt standing there with open arms, as they always were, she saw two sith instead. She recognized one as one who came around every so often to check on her. The other was new. But she could tell something important was on their minds, and it had something to do with Ace.

"Come in" She said coldly, opening the door wide enough for them to enter. Enter they did, but they did not move after that.

"You're wanted for a mission on platform 4. Your uncle and aunt are there waiting for you. James will be accompanying you partway. You will receive further instruction later. Your supplies are ready." The new one said flatly, with no greeting.

Ace sighed. She hated when they came without notice to assign her to a mission. But work was work she supposed. She just hoped that this time she didn't have to do any dirty work.

Walking out into the sunlight of the early morning, Ace had a foreboding feeling about what was to happen to her in the next several days, that would affect her life forever.

Luke Skywalker looked at his brother-in-law with concern. The concern on Hans face was as obvious as the fact that he had something on his mind, Walking over to him, Luke put a hand on his closests friends shoulder.

"You want to talk about it?" Luke asked. Han shook his head silently, but after a moment, spoke just above a whisper.

"What's todays date?" He asked. Taken by surprise by a question like that, Luke stammered for the answer.

"Its, uh, the 16th." He replied. "But what does that have to do with anything?" As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Luke understood.

"Then what's in exactly a month?" Han asked, glancing over his shoulder the slightest bit.

"It would be Hannahs 15th birthday" Luke said, saddened by the expression of pain on Hans face by just mentioning his daughters name.

Walking away from his brother-in-law, and to the corner of the room, Han leaned against the wall. "I had a dream about her last night. I dreamed that I found her. She was alive and well. She looked just like Leia. Just like I always knew she would look. She looked sad and hurt though. I tried to get to her but I couldn't. She was screaming out for me. Screaming 'daddy help me', just like we had never been separated. But her eyes told me something that she didn't say. They were red. Not red as in bloodshot, but red as in a normal eye color. They were like a Siths. The only difference in them was pain and fear. I could see that she was scared and needed help. But I couldn't get to her Luke."

Han was on the verge of tears, and this hurt Luke immensely. "I couldn't reach her Luke. I tried and I tried..." Han continued. "And then, I saw a man come over and beat her. I still couldn't reach her. I couldn't stop him. She looked so tiny there. So fragile. And then she stopped fighting. He kicked her, and she laid there on the ground, as still as a rock. She just laid there, and I realized that she was dead. He had killed her."

Looking at his brother-in-law, Han shamelessly let his tears flow. Luke understood that anyone who had had a dream like this, so vivid and real, would be distraught. Luke knew that the way Han had and always would see Hannah, was exactly like her mother. And Han loved Leia so much that if anyone even laid a hand on her, he would kill them without a second thought. And to think that he had seen his daughter done this way… Luke couldn't imagine his pain, If anyone would have ever hurt his son Ben, he would have done only kriff knows what,

His thoughts were interrupted by Hans deep sigh, as he walked over towards the door. "I don't have time to think about it. I've got things to do. Thanks for listening kid."

"Anytime" Luke replied, meaning it. Anytime Han needed to talk, he would talk to him. Day or night.

Walking out, Han rubbed his eyes, and heard his com go off. Answering it, he heard his wife's voice.

"Where are you Han?" She asked. Rolling his eyes slightly, Han decided to joke around a little.

"I was busy herding my herd of wild nerf, what else?" He asked sarcastically, suppressing a smile.

"I don't call you nerf-herder for nothing" She answered. Han could hear the smile in her voice. "But back to reality, have you forgotten that the shipment of parts for the ships is coming in today? Your supposed to meet the ship at 2:25 on docking bay 27. Do you know what time it is?"

Remembering the time, Han started jogging towards the docking bay. "Of course. I'm there now." He lied. "Add yea, I do know what time it is. Its 2:23."

"Wrong. Its 2:24" Leia countered jokingly.

"Well then you had better let me go so I can meet up with these people."

"Its only one person darling. You had better pay attention before you make a fool of yourself."

"I love you" Han said, knowing her response. It was their classic response to each other, and it was perfect.

"I know"

Clicking off his comm and slipping it into his pocket, Han smiled. This shipment deal was promising. If he could bargain with the smuggler… No, he couldn't call them a smuggler. Han had made a deal with this person that they maintain a story that they are just shipment deliverers. In return, they get access to whatever they needed 24/7 from Han. But it was for emergencies only.

The supply on almost everything was low everywhere, especially parts for ships. Some new group claiming to be associated with "the betterment of the universe" was going around, stealing everything they could get their hands on. Parts were especially important to them, and so was food. Han needed all the supplies that he could get his hands on before they disappeared.

Walking onto bay 27, Han immediately saw the ship. it was one of only 4 on the little used bay, and the largest. The ramp opened, and in the dim lighting of the place, saw only the outline of the person walking down it. But as his eyes adjusted, he saw that it was not the man that he had had the conversation about the deal with. Instead, it was a girl in her mid-teens, long, jet black hair, stunning blue eyes, and an outfit on that fit just right, showing all the features a man would look for.

Dressed in black skinny jeans, thigh length leather boots, and a black jacket zipped half way up, revealing a v-neck black tshirt underneath, the girl stopped and waited halfway between Han and the ship. Han instantly realized that this girl was trained in etiquette. As she waited, the girl kept her back straight and her head high. The only thing not proper about how she held herself was the crossed arms.

"Maybe shes one of those rebel teenagers" Han mused quietly, walking towards the girl. This would be an interesting deal.


End file.
